<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hime-Hajime by loverbouquet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389796">Hime-Hajime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverbouquet/pseuds/loverbouquet'>loverbouquet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clothed Sex, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, New Years, Shameless Smut, Wall Sex, slight sharena/anna but they don't do the do</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:41:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverbouquet/pseuds/loverbouquet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfonse and Kiran partake in a special New Years tradition together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alfonse (Fire Emblem)/Original Female Character(s), Alfonse/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hime-Hajime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ft. my own summoner because it's 2020 and quite honestly I can do whatever tf I want lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Out with the old, in with the new. Such a cliche expression, yet one that would ring true in just minutes. Many heroes gathered near to watch the clock as it inched closer to saying midnight, not just for the new day, but for the new year. Anticipation for the fresh start was all around, and the excitement proved to be rather contagious amongst those celebrating within the Order of Heroes.</p>
<p>Well, most of them were present for this occasion at the moment.</p>
<p>“Oh, where are they?!” The impatient princess of Askr grumbled. “They’re going to miss it!”</p>
<p>“If they do, that’s their own fault. Not yours, Sharena.” Her commander and partner replied when approaching her.</p>
<p>She was right, and Sharena knew this. However, it did little to quell her frustration with the fact that her brother and the summoner had suddenly disappeared right before the new year was set to arrive. She had hoped to have them both there with her when the time came, and it was starting to seem unlikely that it would be the case.</p>
<p>“Will some of my mochi make you feel better?” Anna offered, holding out the concoction to her.</p>
<p>The princess accepted the treat, but only took small bites of it. After all, she would have hated to still be chewing on a piece of it when she received her kiss from Anna at midnight. But the sweet taste did seem to put her in a better mood, so it served its purpose. Still, even if it wasn’t stressing her out as much, she was still curious as to what their whereabouts were precisely.</p>
<p>“Do you think they’ll make it back in time?” The princess asked her girlfriend.</p>
<p>“If they don’t, then it won’t be the end of the world.” The redhead assured her, wrapping her into an embrace from behind and resting her chin on the top of her head. “After all, it's possible that they could be celebrating in their own way.”</p>
<p>~~~~~</p>
<p>Elsewhere, the prince and his summoner in question seemed to have no intention of appearing in public any time soon. The couple exchanged heated kisses, warm hands traveling all over each other’s bodies as swollen lips and wet tongues collided together. Alfonse had Kiran pinned against the wall behind her, and she had little intention of taking her hands off of him. However, she broke the kiss briefly in order to catch her breath... and attempt to entice him.</p>
<p>“Hey babe…” She panted. “You know what I like about these kimonos?”</p>
<p>“Hm? What would that be?” Alfonse asked her in response.</p>
<p>The smirk on her flushed face that followed was one that he was all too familiar with. She had something up her sleeve, and he was eager to find out what that was. After all, one of his favorite things about her was her ability to constantly keep him on his toes. He watched intently as she fumbled with the front of her robes, his eyes widening as she revealed her answer to him.</p>
<p>“With how loose they are, you can wear nothing underneath and get away with it.”</p>
<p>The prince stared in awe at the sight before him. His beloved opened the multiple parts of her kimono to show that she, in fact, was fully naked under them. He could feel the hot blood rushing up towards his face, as well as down towards his cock, which was now straining against his own robes. To engage in something so lascivious would be very risky for the couple, given that the festival was occurring just outside of where they were. What would happen if someone were to walk by and see them in a way that they were only meant to see each other?</p>
<p>However, these factors served to make it feel more thrilling, which only heightened both of their arousal.</p>
<p>“We have to be quick.” Alfonse told her. “It’s almost midnight.”</p>
<p>“That makes it all the more fun.” She salaciously replied.</p>
<p>Kiran reached for her boyfriend’s garments, swiftly pulling them open to expose his front. Those abs he gained through all of his work with training made her ache with desire for him, as well as seeing how hard he was for her upon freeing his thick erection. The two opted to have their robes opened but kept on for this, as it would be easier for them to cover themselves should someone walk by. </p>
<p>Alfonse quickly went to kiss her neck, his soft lips and hot tongue on her skin making her gasp. He always started off so careful with her when it came to intimacy, and she loved how considerate he was of her and her pleasure. His hands found her large breasts, kneading at the soft flesh and running his thumbs over her rosy nipples. This drew out more lustful noises from the summoner as she clung to him, her hand grabbing a fistful of his dark blue hair.</p>
<p>She hummed in delight as he slid one hand down her body, his fingers grazing her wet folds as he slipped two of them inside her. The prince curled the tips of his digits to reach for the spots that left her a mess before him as he worked them in and out of her. In the midst of her euphoric haze, she wrapped her warm hand around his throbbing length, gathering some pre-cum from the tip with her palm. Alfonse was left just as breathless as her with every slow stroke, moving his free hand onto the wall in order to steady himself, with Kiran doing the same by grabbing his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Fuck… ah, fuck, yes…!” Kiran choked out. “You’re always so amazing, babe…”</p>
<p>“As are… as are you, m… my love…” Her prince panted in response.</p>
<p>The violet-tipped brunette trembled as Alfonse thrusted his fingers at a quicker pace, his palm occasionally brushing against her nub. The sensations running through her made her tighten her grip on his now slick cock as her fervent pumps picked up in speed as well. Certainly the couple would have no trouble sleeping upon returning to their quarters; assuming they had the intention of doing so.</p>
<p>“I think I’m ready…” The summoner breathed.</p>
<p>With those words, she retracted her hand from him as he pulled his fingers out of her. She lifted her leg in order to give him enough room, and he moved a hand to keep it in place. Alfonse positioned himself so his tip brushed her dripping lower lips, the teasing nature of it making them both shiver before they even went any further. He gently pressed his forehead against hers, smiling as she brought her hands up to rest on his face, her soft thumbs stroking his cheeks.</p>
<p>“I love you… more than anything in not just this world… but any world.” He whispered tenderly.</p>
<p>“Alfonse… I love you, too.” Kiran warmly replied.</p>
<p>The two shared a gentle yet passionate kiss, which soon turned into them moaning into each other’s mouths as the prince’s throbbing member slipped into her slick heat. With little time to waste, Alfonse’s thrusts were quick and strong, his hands tightening around her body. Kiran threw her arms over his shoulders, clinging to him and repeatedly calling out his name as though it was the only word she knew. His hot breath on her neck served to make her even more wet as her walls clamped around his length, the couple becoming dizzy from the pleasure.</p>
<p>What sounded like cheers could be heard from outside. They weren’t entirely sure how much time they had until it was midnight, or if it had already passed, and at this point, they cared little for it. All that mattered to them was each other. All they needed was each other. To spend the last few moments of the old year, as well as the first few of the new one, intertwined together was truly something special to the both of them.</p>
<p>“Kiran… love…” The blue haired prince moaned into his girlfriend’s ear, sending chills down her spine.</p>
<p>Before she could respond, she felt him brush against a particular spot in her that made her quiver from the intense gratification. She tightened her arms around him as her voice grew louder in ecstasy.</p>
<p>“Alfonse, there…!” She gasped.</p>
<p>He quickly obliged, pinning both her legs against the wall behind her and slamming into her with a fervor he forgot he even had. His body clung to hers as his lips crashed against her own, the delectable sounds they both made being muffled by the kiss. There was so much overwhelming pleasure coming from many sources, that they could both feel themselves inching closer towards their rapturous peaks.</p>
<p>Kiran soon wrapped her trembling legs around Alfonse’s waist, allowing him to slide a hand down between the two of them. She tightened around him when she felt his thumb press against her throbbing clit, her fingers digging into the fabric of his robe as he rubbed it at a pace matching his thrusts. He could feel her hot core twitching against his cock, and her breathless whines tickled his ear. The pressure built up in her veins and and left her desperate for her release. Once it came to her, her mind went blank as she cried out her love’s name, the hot electricity coursing through her body and making her shake in ways only he was capable of making her do so.</p>
<p>The prince was not too far behind, continuing to slam into her with vigor. Kiran moved to plant a soft kiss at his jaw, sliding a warm hand down his chest. From there, it was all over for him. A sharp gasp shot from his lips as his length twitched against her core and his hot seed spilled into her. He knew she was taking herbs and that she would get spells from the healers as an extra precaution, so he wasn’t worried about anything coming of this.</p>
<p>As soon as he pulled out of her, he wrapped his arms around her shaking torso. She rested her head on his shoulder as she returned his embrace, stroking his back with her thumb. More cheers erupted from outside, catching their attention as they stared at the wall between them and the festival.</p>
<p>“We missed the transition into the new year, didn’t we?” Alfonse quietly chuckled.</p>
<p>“Who gives a shit?” Kiran asked him.</p>
<p>She picked her head up, staring into his ocean blue eyes before closing her brown ones. She stood on her toes to reach up and capture his lips with her own. This kiss was a much more gentle one, as they were both rather spent from everything just moments before. Upon pulling away, Kiran sank back into her boyfriend’s arms.</p>
<p>“We celebrated with each other. That’s all I could ask for.” She gushed with a smile on her face.</p>
<p>“Agreed.” Alfonse replied. “We will go back out and join everyone else when we’re ready. For now, let’s just enjoy this time together.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>